<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861769">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic And Idols(Seventeen) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Developing Relationship, Dramedy, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Multi, Pre-debut, Seventeen Project, Seventeen Project Era, Witch Jihoon, Witch Seungkwan, Witch Woozi, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, protective Seventeen, protective members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OT13, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic And Idols(Seventeen) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:15 AM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p>
<p>Chan with a startle at the noise.He looked around the bedroom.<em>What was that noise that woke me up?</em>He wondered.<em>Are one of the hyungs sleepwalking or something?</em></p>
<p>He didn't have much time to think about it when he suddenly heard yelling from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Goddammit,Soonyoung-hyung be quiet!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Seungkwan-hyung?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>